Great Minds Think Alike
by gopottergo11
Summary: Fan Girl V.2.0's Competition: I chose to do Ian/Melanie. I'm going for best idea. If you want to enter the competition, go to Smoshfan1231994's forum "Webshow Fanfiction Challenge!". Summary: Ian finally proposes! Please review. :)


**This is for the Smosh Competition! This is a competition from Fan Girl V.2.0 and it's basically write a one-shot of either Ian/Melanie or Anthony/Kalel. You can either write for best idea or strangest. I'm going for best idea with an Ian/Melanie one-shot! Now if you have read any of my past stories, you know it gets a little crazy, but I'm going to go for best idea just for the fun of it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with Smosh. **

* * *

**Great Minds Think Alike**

It was a clear night on the beach. The stars were as bright as ever and there wasn't a dark cloud to be seen. It wasn't a hot nor cold night, but a nice, comfortable, T-shirt and shorts night. The waves weren't crashing too loudly, just enough to be soothing. The sand was cool and the winds were blowing slightly. Long story short, Ian and Melanie had chosen the perfect night to sit on the beach and have some alone time.

Lately, Ian and Melanie haven't been able to spend much time with each other. Ian was busy with planning and filming Smosh videos, and thinking of fun Ian is Bored episodes. Melanie had been taking care of family drama. Both needed a nice relaxing time on the beach. They sat on the little blanket they had brought, holding hands, just watching the waves roll, the stars pass by, and the few other couples who had wanted to walk on the beach.

"I've missed you." Melanie whispered. Ian smiled. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I've missed you too."

They sat there in comfortable silence for a while longer, enjoying the presence of each other. Then Ian broke the silence. "I'm sorry I've been busy all the time. I try, Mel, I really do."

"I know, hun. No need to apologize." Melanie replied, putting her head on his shoulder.

Ian sighed and subconsciously felt for the little box in his pocket. He found it and smiled. He had told Anthony he was planning on proposing to Melanie and Anthony had said he was just thinking about proposing to Kalel. They had both smiled and said, "Great minds think alike!".

But Ian was nervous. He and Mel haven't been seeing each other as much as he wanted to. He was scared that because of that, she would say no and his heart would be crushed. One side of his heart was hesitant to do it, but the other side was positive that she would say yes.

_If I'm going to do it, now would be the time to do so. _he thought. Ian stood up and looked at Melanie. She looked at him, confused, her head tilting to one side. Ian smiled at how cute she looked. Ian reached out his hand, waiting for her to take it. She hesitated, then reached out and grabbed his slightly shaking hand.

Ian pulled her up and pulled her close, giving her a quick kiss to the lips. He stopped and looked her in the eyes. "You know I love you, right?" Melanie smirked. "Of course. Do you think I'm stupid?" Ian smiled and looked down at his pocket. "You know I love you too, right?" Melanie asked. Ian looked up, eyes filled with affection. "Of course, Mel." Melanie smiled and tilted her head again. "What are you up to?" Ian smirked. "Well…" Ian said as he bent down on one knee. He pulled out the box from his pocket and opened it for her to see. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to marry me?" Melanie gasped, Ian gulped. Melanie then started to cry and nod her head. "Y-yes…" Ian smiled and pulled her hand and put the ring on her finger.

It was a beautiful diamond ring. It had three diamonds in a row on top of the ring, the middle diamond being the biggest. There was and inscription on the band saying, "_I and M. Everlasting Love"_

Ian got up off the sand and hugged his future wife. They stood there hugging for a few minutes. _It worked! _he thought. He was going to marry the girl that he loved so much. He was happy and joyful. Then, he picked her up bridal style, causing her to yelp in surprise, and walked over to the water. He walked in the ocean until it was knee deep. He then spun him and Melanie around, causing them both to laugh in enjoyment.

Ian set Melanie down standing in the water, where it went a little above her knees. She then giggled. "Great minds think alike." Ian looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" She smiled. "I wanted to walk in the water a little bit." Ian smiled and grabbed her hand.

They then started to walk around the beach in the water… thinking about their future and getting married to the person they loved…

* * *

**The End…?**

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope it's good! Please review if you have a chance! Thanks!**

**-gopottergo11**


End file.
